Chance
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: It was just a coincidence… a chance encounter… a family that never knew that they were whole that day… AMUTO.... now in-progress thanks to the demands of my reviewers.... Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi and Shimmering Aura
1. Chapter 1

It was just a coincidence… a chance encounter… a family that never knew that they were whole that day…

**Extra: Chance**

Tsukiyomi Amu's eyes sparkled as she saw the snow falling from the heavens. It was winter once again, although she had been in Easter ever since she had married into the Tsukiyomi name she had only one regret… that she had to leave her child to her close friend; Hotori Tadase. She was a singer now, a well-known artist to be precise, she wondered if Aki, her child, had listened to any of her songs.

Amu walked outside, her shades, scarf and bonnet hid her from her fans, she was alone. Ikuto was busy since he was called by the Gozen, Sai whom she treated as her own, was busy wandering the streets of Tokyo just like a cat… just like Ikuto. She smiled at the thought. Amu jumped slightly as she felt a warm breath near her neck, she turned around and saw…

"Ikuto!"

"What are you doing here _Amu_?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"J-just enjoying the snow" she stuttered.

"Eh…" drawled the thieving cat "aren't you just finding an excuse to go outside?" he teased.

"N-no I-"

"Just Kidding"

Amu sighed "Mou Ikuto, how long are you going to tease me like that?" she huffed, making Ikuto smiled "The snow is pretty, ne?" she asked as the snow gently made it's way on her palm, Ikuto couldn't help but agree. "I wonder how Aki-chan is doing?" she said sadness could be detected from her voice.

"She's fine" Ikuto said trying to cheer the pink haired girl "That kiddy king is taking care of him, right?"

"I guess so…" Amu muttered.

"Let's go home" he said extending a hand.

"Un" Amu nodded taking his hand.

XXXX

"Something wrong, Aki-chan?" asked a pink haired guardian chara.

Aki shook her head as she turned her gaze away from the park where she saw a blue haired man along with a girl with pink hair. "Iie, it's just that they look familiar…"

"What do you mean?" Yori asked, confused.

"Dunno" Aki shrugged "but I have a feeling…"

"Aki-chan!" she heard her uncle, Hotori Tadase call.

"Coming!" she called back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance**

XXXX

My name is Hotori Aki, since I was raised by my uncle; Hotori Tadase my name has been changed. Well, I don't really know my _real _last name, I just know that my parents left me with oji-san because of _family problems_, or as my uncle told me. I'm eleven years old, my hair is blue and my eyes are violet. I have a guardian chara named Yoru – a pink energetic feline. I have also two more eggs one is blue with a note shape on it and the other gold… just plain gold. I don't know my real parents, just that my uncle apparently likes my mother and is angry at father – I often hear him talk more on mom. We have just moved in from uncle's old house and I'm going to attend a new school named Seiyo Academy.

Another thing about me is that I love music, I want to be a violinist someday but I still have no experience whatsoever. My favourite artist is _Hinamori Amu_, a famous j-pop singer who seems familiar – don't know why though- she works for a company called Easter as I recall.

(Tadase's P.O.V)

I watched as Aki walked off to her new school, everything about her reminds me of Amu-chan… She was like her mother yet also like her father, that thieving cat. Why did Amu-chan leave Aki here? Well it may be, because of that curse… the _Tsukiyomi _Curse to work for Easter. They were being searched when Ikuto destroyed that violin that pulls outs X-eggs from any person who hears it play.

I sighed as I looked at the albums that were in one box, Amu-chan's wedding pictures were in it too, but Aki had never saw it. I smiled at the thought that Aki's favourite singer is actually her own mother.

(Normal P.O.V)

Aki walked towards the gates of Seiyo academy, she walked towards the chairman's office, which was a far place from the school building. Then she proceeded to her room, her homeroom teacher was a guy called _Nikaidou-sensei_. She gulped as the teacher called her in.

_'What do I do?' _she panicked as she stood in front of the whole class. _"I'm Hotori Aki, _Nice to meet 'cha" she said in a cool and spicy voice, making everyone's eyes sparkle with excitement. _'Darn it, Darn it' _she chanted in her mind.

_'Just like her mother' _Nikaidou-sensei sweat dropped, before coughing politely "Alright then, Hotori-san please sit at the back near the window" Aki nodded and proceeded to her seat. The lesson commenced at Nikaidou wrote something on the black board.

XXXX

"Your concert is next week, _Amu-chan" _a woman with green hair and silver eyes told the golden eyed girl who was staring outside the window, obviously ignoring the presence of the said woman.

"Hai…"

"Hurry up and practice" the woman was a bit annoyed.

"Hai…"

"Are you even listening?!"

"Hai…"

"_HINAMORI AMU!"_

"H-hai!" Amu stood up and mocked a salute, before going outside the dressing room.

"Geez..." the woman sighed "that girl…" she opened the door "what have you gotten her into… _Tsukiyomi Ikuto…?"_

XXXX

Aki sighed, she didn't want to get attention but her _cool and spicy _attitude caught everyone's attention. Why can't she just show her true self? She walked towards the garden, her eyes widened as she saw eggs with an X-mark on them floating around.

_'Useless…Useless…' _they chanted.

"Nani?!" she asked, waking Yori up.

"Nande, nya?" Yori rubbed her eyes.

"Mitte! Mitte!" she pointed at the X-eggs.

"X-eggs! Nya!" Yori was fully awake now. "They're the corrupted form of a person's dream, nya" she explained. "Let's chara nari, nya!" Aki nodded, a blinding light engulfed them Aki's necklace that looked like a lock glowed.

"watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!" she recited, as the light grew weaker her clothes had changed, she now wore a pink sun visor with cute little cat ears, a pink sleeveless top with a heart pin on the upper right, a frilly mini skirt and white and pink boots that reached her ankles, there was also strings that were tied on her index fingers. "Chara Nari; Ai no Aki" she winked.

Aki took a deep breath before jumping up, floating in mid-air and following the X-eggs. The X-eggs turned around and attacked her, she summoned her baton and twirled it around blocking their attacks, she then threw her baton like a boomerang and small fragments of light engulfed the X-eggs making them freeze.

"Negative Heart, Lock on!" she said her hands were together in a shape of a heart "open heart!" she stated as a blinding light engulfed the X-eggs purifying them in the process. She sighed in relief as she gently landed on the ground. Aki turned around as she heard a round of applause from a few people.

"Eh?!" she blinked rapidly as she saw a few people with guardian charas with them.

XXXX

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed (Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi and Shimmering Aura) and for Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi I'm going to continue this fic as a rewrite of my other story _A New Generation. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance**

XXXX

Amu was recording her new song entitled; _Kurage, Nagareboshi_ (A Jellyfish Shooting Star), she took a deep breath as she heard the music play.

_"Distant and so far away…" _she sang _"Just like every night… the desire to see you but being unable to… it floats around in my conscious… I wonder if such thoughts are unrealistic… Even under this starry sky, are you having the same thoughts and thinking of me too? If I come across a jellyfish shooting star, your name and the thoughts of you drifted into my mind…." _Amu sang with full emotions, stunning the staff of Easter.

"Nicely done, _Hinamori Amu" _the woman with green hair praised.

"Arigatou, Ichijou-senpai" Amu gave a small smile and nodded at the woman before proceeding to her dressing room, she sighed when she closed the door. It was another day of working for Easter. She had to admit that she hated her job, it was a tad bit ironic that she once purified X-eggs and now she was gathering X-eggs for Easter. Amu smiled sadly remembering what, or rather for whom did she join _Easter _for.

_'Ikuto…Aki…'_

XXXX

_'…Aki…'_

"Huh?" Aki snapped her head towards the window, she blinked twice _'It must be my imagination' _she thought for it seemed like someone was calling her.

"Something wrong Aki, nya?" aked Yori, who looked at her a bit worried.

Aki shook her head "Iie" she whispered. She wasn't paying attention to class, Aki remembered the Guardians' offer; to make her the _Joker_. She unconsciously reached out to her necklace as she remembered what happened earlier.

XXXX

"Have you made your decision, Hotori-san?" Takara Seiki, the king of the guardians, asked.

"Hai" she stated firmly "I accept"

"Yosh!" cheered the Jack, Kajiyama Shou, and the Ace, Christopher Annette , who had cute pink stars on her cheek.

"E-eh?" Annette blushed as the stars disappeared "Aiko…" she drawled, menacingly.

"Wah!" a little baby chara cried and hid from the furious Ace.

"Welcome to the club, Aki-chan" the queen, Kuramoto Naoko, said in a gentle voice. Aki couldn't help but smile, for she had made new friends.

XXXX

"How was your day, _Aki-chan?" _Tadase asked, placing a plate with food (just imagine any kind) in front of her before sitting on his seat.

Aki smiled "It was great!" Tadase couldn't help but stare at the girl he couldn't help but notice the similarities between Amu and Aki. "I joined a club, called the _Guardians" _

Tadase almost choked "G-guardians?" he asked.

"Un" Aki nodded, staring suspiciously at her uncle "something wrong, oji-san?"

"Iie, daijobu desu" Tadase said before gulping down a glass of water.

XXXX

_"A black cut that brings bad luck…_" Ikuto stared at the starry night sky, he remembered what had happened years ago when he was staying, or rather hiding, from Easter. _"should stay away from the people he loves…" _

He admitted it, he was a black cat that brings bad luck; to Amu and her family. Even though he tried to push Amu away, she still insisted on staying with him. _'She's an idiot…' _Ikuto concluded with a sigh _'but that's why I like her….'_

XXXX

**A:N/ **Thanks to all my reviewers; _Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, Koorika, lmgg, _and _UnderSeaFlower._

I'm trying to update as soon as I can, since it's our exams (0.o), I even updated even on the day of our exams (today) Please bear with me if I won't update for a few more days. (I can't believe I can write even though I should study… if my mom finds out… I am _so _dead, but please enjoy this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara and the songs that are in this fic…. (my first and last disclaimer during the fic)

_Kurage, Nagareboshi _– sang by Otsuka Ai, lyrics are translated into English so you can understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance**

XXXX

_"There she is!" _squealed a random girl _"Cool and Spicy, Hotori Aki –san!" _

_"Honto ni?" _Aki heard someone ask.

_"Un, I heard that her father is a famous violinist and her mother a famous singer" _ she sweat dropped, she doesn't even know her parents! (**A:N/ **Little does she know (lol))

"Ah! Hotori-san!" Seiki, the king, called. Aki turned around and saw the Guardians .

"There's a meeting after classes at the Royal Garden" Annette said in her monotone voice whilst handing her a red cape.

"Do I have to wear the cape?" Aki asked.

"The rules don't state that you have to wear the cape" Naoko said thoughtfully "but, you need to wear it in special events"

"Souka" Aki nodded.

"You still have training later" the Jack said with a mischievous smile.

"Training?"

"Hi-mi-tsu"

XXXX

"Are you sure it's okay if I go out?" Amu asked Ichijou, while trying to hide her hair and eyes under her cap and sunglasses.

"You did say you want to get your minds off of problems, ne?" Ichijou replied with a kind smile.

"Hai, demo…" Amu bit her lip.

"I'll deal with that" she said "So just relax…" Ichijou patted the young woman's back.

"I'll try" the pink haired girl said with a small smile.

"That's the spirit!" Ichijou slapped her at the back, almost making Amu's glasses fall. Amu's eyes widened as she saw a familiar blue haired girl along with her friends.

_'Aki…' _she shook her head _'No, it must've been my imagination' _Amu told herself _'but isn't she about their age?' _she looked back at the group, that quickly disappeared in the crowd.

XXXX

"I'm hungry Ikuto, nya" Yoru groaned as he sat on Ikuto's shoulder "When are we going to eat?"

"Later, Yoru" he replied as he strolled down the busy streets of Tokyo, spotting a familiar blue-haired girl along with her friends and their Shugo Charas. _'Aki!' _he thought before following them.

"It's her, nya!" Yoru stated after sniffing the air "It's the same scent!"

"_I don't really regret being here, I just regret being far away from my only child"_

Ikuto recalled Amu's statement before following Aki's group, stealthily that is.

XXXX

"Is it just me or are we being followed?" Annette asked with her usual monotone voice.

"No, I also felt a pair of eyes following our every move" Naoko said in a hushed tone.

"Don't look now, but I see a blue haired guy following us" Shou said after looking behind.

"Maybe we should lose him, nya" Yoru suggested.

"But how can we do it?" Rin, Naoko's chara, asked before pointing her scythe upwards making shivers run down the spines of the other charas for the fear of having their heads cut off.

"Maybe we should…" Seiki signalled for them to come closer before telling them his plan.

"Not a bad plan" Shou commented.

"I agree" Aki nodded thoughtfully "We can find out if he's after us all or just one of us"

"When we pass the corner, we should let our plan commence!" Annette said optimistically after cute pink stars appeared on her cheek, and disappeared quickly. "I did it again" she muttered before blushing.

XXXX

**A:N/ **I want you guys to vote on what kind of personality should her pairing be (should _he _be like Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai or Nagehiko?)

Thanks to all of my reviewers including; Ai Loli and Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi (the only people who reviewed this time) :D

Almost forgot I have a link to what I'd imagine Aki look like, please see my account profile


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance**

XXXX

"When we pass the corner, we should let our plan commence!" Annette said optimistically after cute pink stars appeared on her cheek, and disappeared quickly. "I did it again" she muttered before blushing. As they reached the corner they quickly ran, accidentally bumping into a pink-haired woman.

"Sumimasen!" they bowed apologetically, forgetting about the so-called stalker.

"D-daijoubu" the woman reassured, standing up and dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Oi, Shou" Shiki, his guardian chara, whispered "Don't forget about that guy"

"R-right…" Shou replied in a whisper. The golden eyed woman blinked twice noticing that the guy with spiky bluish black hair and crimson eyes was whispering to a Shugo Chara, she looked at the others and saw different Shugo Charas with them, her eyes widened as she saw the girl named Aki.

"Aki…" she whispered.

"You know her, Hotori-san?" Takara Seiki, the blue eyed king, asked.

'_Hotori…' _the woman thought _'It's really her' _

"Amu!" they turned around and saw the man following them before.

"Amu?!" the Guardians chorused "_the _Hinamori Amu?!" Everyone in the streets stopped in their tracks and looked at the famous j-pop singer.

"We should go now, before…" Ikuto couldn't even finish a sentence as Amu was mobbed by hundreds of her fans "…that happens…"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! For the love of Fudge, what happened here?" Ichijou demanded pointing at the mobbed singer.

'_Tsukiyomi Ikuto?' _Aki asked _'Why does the name sound familiar?'_

Ikuto sighed "Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask you? Dragging her along in one of your shopping sprees?"

"Touché" Ichijou smirked, almost forgetting about the j-pop singer. "Oh, right! Everyone back off!" she yelled, making everyone back off as a black car arrived.

"Take care of yourself…_Aki_" Ikuto whispered as he passed Aki, before entering the car with Ichijou and Amu.

XXXX

"I didn't know that Aki-chan knows Hinamori Amu" Aiko, Annette's shugo chara, mused.

"She doesn't know either, nya" Yoru defended.

"Heh…" the baby chara drawled, sarcasm hinted in her tone.

"Wanna fight, nya?!"

"Don't start a fight now, my loyal subjects!" Seiji, the king's chara, said "We need full cooperation for our plan to catch the embryo!"

"Hai…" the two mocked a salute.

"It's surprising that _Hinamori Amu _knows your name, Aki" Naoko said.

"Yeah, and that guy that was following us; _Tsukiyomi _… what's his name… was actually following you" Annette pointed out.

"What do they want from you?" Seiki wondered.

"Maybe it's her necklace" suggested Shou "It is _the _Humpty lock, right?" The Guardians nodded in agreement "I mean it's been missing for years now, even the Dumpty Key"

"Maybe…" whispered Aki _'but why do I wish that… Shou-kun isn't right…' _ she asked herself _'why do I feel something strange… what is this sensation? Doubt? Longing? Pain? I can't understand it at all…' _

XXXX

_**A:N/**__**Voting is still in progress, on what personality should Aki's, so Kuukai and Ikuto are the ones that have been nominated, pick your vote!**_

Once again I thank my reviewers; **Koorika, animefanxxD, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi **(who has been reviewing in every chapter, thanks by the way), and **black neko hime. **Thank you for everything (I'm being redundant, aren't I?) for giving me inspiration in continuing this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance**

XXXX

Hotori Tadase looked at a picture taken years ago, it was a picture of the Guardians; he was in the middle along with Amu, Yaya was beside Kuukai and Nagehiko beside Rima. Tadase then looked at an egg with a design of a crown (**A:N/ **Tell me if I'm wrong) designed on it.

_It was Kiseki's_

Kiseki was gone, he just woke up one day and found the egg, but no sign of his shugo chara. The former king smiled sadly as he remembered his chara. Why did Kiseki disappear when he needed him most?

_Almost everything was taken away from him, by the black cat…_

XXXX

Tadase looked worriedly at Aki, who was staring blankly at her food. "Something wrong, Aki-chan?" he asked.

"Aki, nya" he saw Aki's chara whisper near her ear "he's talking to you, nya, if something's wrong"

"I-it's nothing!" she stuttered

"Are you sure? You haven't even touched your food"

"Really! It's really nothing!"

"If you say so…" Tadase sighed, disappointed.

_'Should I ask him?' _she thought as she began eating her food _'I want to know, yet at the same time I don't…' _

"Maybe you should ask him, nya" Yori suggested.

_'Ask me what?' _Tadase asked, mentally since he pretended he couldn't see Shugo Charas. Of course he knew that Aki was just like her mother, she had three charas (exclude Dia).

_'Will she also disappear from my life, like her mother?' _that question bothered the former guardian. He had gotten close to the young girl, since he did take care of her for a long time.

"If you want to know about your parents…" Tadase trailed, noticing hope in the young Tsukiyomi's eyes _'I guess I should start' _he took a deep breath "your just liker her… your mother, she asked me that she'll be the one to tell the real story but I'll tell you… a small part of it" he smiled gently "They –your parents- wanted to protect you from a company… so that they couldn't use you against them, but one unlucky day they were found out and they gave you to me so that you could be safe… Your mother – she told me not to tell her name, since she'll approach you when the time is right" Tadase looked at the new joker. "she just wants you to be alright, so please don't blame her for leaving you"

"I understand…" Aki whispered _'I guess Uncle isn't really fond of Dad, since he didn't tell me about him'_ she gave her uncle a smile "Arigatou"

XXXX

"I'm sorry about everything, Amu…" Ichijou apologized to the pink haired woman "For dragging you…"

"It's alright" Amu reassured "we did manage to see our daughter" she smiled sadly "for a moment"

"Hey! You're not suppose to-" they heard the guard say, before the door to her room opened revealing a young boy with shoulder length white hair and mysterious vermillion eyes.

"Shiro-kun!" greeted Amu.

"Amu-san" he greeted with a small smile "old hag" Shiro looked at the green-haired woman.

"_Saikyou Shiro_!" Ichijou growled "I'm only thirty four for Fudge's sake!"

"Whatever, _old lady" _he said, making Ichijou red in anger and Amu sweat drop.

_"You brat!"_

XXXX

The next day, Aki was strolling at the school hallways, she didn't know what made her early that day. She stopped and went inside the music room where she looked at a violin. She wanted to play it, but she didn't know how.

'_Let me show you'_

Her body moved on it's own, making her play a beautiful sound.

"E-eh? Yori?"

"Naniyo, nya?" Yori rubbed his eyes, before noticing Yuki's violin skills "I didn't do it, nya!"

"Then wh-" her eyes widened as she remembered the event that morning. She woke up and saw that the blue egg was cracked open, since she was in a hurry she didn't pay much attention to it. "The other…"

'_Correct'_

The blue haired joker turned around and saw a guardian chara, holding a violin in her hands.

"You…"

"I am Aoi, born from your desire to become… " she paused for a while, trying to find a better choice of words "…a musically oriented person" she said with a cool yet stoic face.

"Aoi…"

XXXX

"_Two _shugo charas?!" the guardians chorused, in disbelief.

"Three actually" Aki corrected "the last one hasn't hatched, yet"

"Sugoi…" Annette said "Yori really are confused on what you want to be" Aki fell down, anime style.

"What does that mean?!" Aki demanded, losing her cool and spicy personality in the process.

"Betsu ni" Annette looked away.

XXXX

Aki was walking back home, alone – except for her guardian charas. It was getting dark and she had to hurry back, so that Tadase wouldn't worry. She stopped in her tracks as she heard someone playing the flute. It was a sorrowful tune yet beautiful to listen to. The little Tsukiyomi rushed towards the place where she heard the music, but as she reached it no one was there and the music had stopped.

_'Who was playing?' _she asked.

"Nostalgia" Aoi stated "it was a pure song of melancholy"

"I see…"

"What was that, nya?" Yori asked "All I heard was the sound of a flute"

"What did you say?" Aoi was pissed off, she wasn't the type of person who forgives those who disrespect music.

"N-nothing, nya!" the pink feline stuttered, as shivers ran down her spine.

XXXX

**A:N/ **So it's down to **Kuukai next generation version** and** Ikuto next generation version, **with Kuukai version in the lead. Voting is still in progress.

Thanks to all my reviewers:**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi **(who has been reviewing in every chapter :D), **black neko hime, lmgg** (hope this is long enough :)), and **animefanxxD**

re-edited this chappie thanks to black neko hime


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance**

XXXX

The silver haired teen stopped mid-way in his performance in the flute. It was getting late, although he didn't have a permanent home, he managed to live all by himself. There were only two people who he appreciated and idolized; Hinamori/Tsukiyomi Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"It's getting late, Shiro" a chara with cool blue eyes, white hair and black clothes said.

"I know" Shiro placed his flute back in it's case.

XXXX

"Are?" the spiky haired Jack blinked twice as he saw something shimmer under the street light, he came closer and saw, what looked like, a key. "What's this?" he picked up the said key and examined it.

"Someone must've lost it" suggested his chara, Shiki as he spun the basketball using his fingers.

"Maybe we could find the owner" he thought as he placed it in his pocket "but it's getting late… nii-chan might get angry"

"You're right" Shiki sighed "Let's look for the owner tomorrow!" he beamed.

XXXX

Aki smiled as she brought her violin with her, walking through the almost deserted park. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar tune… it was the flute once again, she ran towards the direction of the music and saw a boy with silver hair, his eyes were closed and he didn't notice her. The blue-haired girl took out her violin and began playing, in tune with the flute.

Shiro opened his eyes and saw Aki playing the violin. _'She looks just like her…' _he thought.

_Aki… That's what we named her_

The flutist vividly remembered Amu's words. "Eh?" Aki stopped playing as she heard the flute stop.

"You…" the boy said "are you… Aki?" he asked.

Aki blinked rapidly, startled by the question "What if I am?" she asked.

"You look just like your mother" he said with a smirk before walking off.

"My mother…" she muttered "Who are you?!" she called.

"Saikyou Shiro" the boy said not even turning his back on her.

"Saikyou Shiro?" she asked, noticing that he disappeared. Aki frowned slightly "what a weird name…" she concluded with a slight shrug.

XXXX

"An Alumni Homecoming?" Aki blinked twice.

Takara Seiki nodded "I believe your uncle is an alumni of the school" Aki nodded.

"When will it be held?" Naoko asked as she distributed pastries to the other members of the Guardians.

"Next month" Seiki said confidently. "The chairman told me so" he took a sip from his tea.

"So why are we planning this?" Annette asked.

"The chairman asked us to" The King replied.

"Fine…" mumbled Annette "So how are we getting the alumni to come?" she asked.

"Here!" Shou placed a 5-inch thick file in front of Annette "here's the list of the alumni" he grinned seeing the frustration of the little Ace. Annette flipped the documents and spotted a familiar name.

_"Hinamori Amu"_ she said, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Lemme see that!" Shou snatched the document away from Annette before grinning "It's not just her but also… Kuukai Souma, one of Japan's greatest soccer player"

"I thought you were more into basketball" Annette pointed out while she tried getting the file out of Shou's hands.

"At first I was really into soccer" Shou admitted.

"So who else is on the list?" Naoko asked peeking at the said list. _"Fujisaki Nagihiko" _she smiled. Nagihiko was one of the greatest dancers known in the whole world.

"Sugoi…" Aki breathed. There were many famous alumni that might come to the homecoming. She masked her excitement though.

Shou blinked twice upon remembering something _'That's right… the key…' _he put his hand inside his pocket as if to sense the key, but it wasn't there. His eyes widened in alarm "Gah!" he cried making his fellow Guardians look at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" Seiki asked.

"T-the Key…" muttered Shou.

"What key?" Yori asked.

"You lost the key to your very own house?" Annette raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Shou said.

"The key we found last night" Shiki pointed out. "It kinda looks like…" he thought for a while before pointing at Aki's Humpty Luck "like Aki's humpty luck, but it's a key!"

"Hm…" Aoi thought for a while before getting a sketch pad. The charas gathered around Aoi.

"Like that!" Shiki said as Aoi showed a drawing.

"I wonder what it's called…" Rin said.

"The Dumpty Key" Seiki answered.

"What's a Dumpty Key?" Aiko asked.

"I don't really know much about them" Seiki admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe we can ask the chairman!" Naoko suggested.

"Alright then, follow me" Seiki stood up and motioned for the to follow him. They arrived at the abandoned planetarium inside the academy, they entered the gates and knocked on the door.

"Ah! Seiki-kun" a man greeted. Aki swore that the chairman and Tadase were related to each other. "Ara" he looked at the others "Kuramoto Naoko" he looked at the Queen of the Guardians "Kajiyama Shou" he looked at the Jack "Christopher Annette" he smiled at the Ace "and Tsu- Hotori Aki" he almost made a slip of the tongue.

Aki looked at him confused _'Tsu-?' _she thought.

"Come in, come in" he urged them. "You want some answer's no?" he asked, they nodded.

_"There was once a girl who was confused, she wanted to find her true self and so she had managed to get four charas from her different desires. She was the former Joker of the Guardians and thus possessed the Humpty Lock" _he looked at Aki "Just like you, Aki-chan" Aki looked at her necklace. _"Fate had decided that she should meet the person she should help- he possessed the Dumpty Key, which fits into her lock. He was a stray cat and only wanted to be free, he was controlled by an evil company" _the guardians looked at the chairman disbelievingly.

_"Who wanted the embryo to grant their own selfish wish, they used the boy to gather X-Eggs even draining his life" _they urged the chairman to continue _"But he was saved by the girl, she had found the embryo and managed to combine all of her charas…" _Tsukasa took a deep breath _"after the events life became peaceful for them but as the company rose they hunted them down"_

"So what happened in the end?" Shou asked.

"Who are the two?" Aki wondered.

Tsukasa smiled gently at Aki "in time you will find out more about them" he looked at the other's reactions.

XXXX

(Feel My Soul by YUI, translated)

_"I'm tired of crying, I have nowhere to run to, I may stumble as I cry but I can't stop" _Hinamori Amu's voice echoed throughout the park as a black van with speakers on it parked near it. Different people's eyes became emotionless as X-Eggs started to get out of them.

"Amu…" Ichijou looked worriedly at the pink haired idol beside her. Amu wore a black cap that hid her long pink hair, black sun glasses that covered her eyes, a striped v-neck blouse and a pair of jeans.

"I'm fine, Ichijou –senpai" she said with a small smile.

"If you say so" Ichijou sighed in defeat.

_"It's here!" _Amu's eyes widened as she heard familiar voices.

'_Please not here, not now'_

She closed her eyes as five students wearing Seiyo Academy uniform appeared at the scene. X-eggs were being collected into a large container in the truck.

"Impossible…" Naoko gasped seeing Amu waiting near the truck.

"No…" Aki looked crestfallen, she shook her head before doing a character transformation with Aoi.

'_Please don't think badly of me, Aki'_

"Amu-chan" Ichijou looked at her, Amu nodded.

_"My own heart, unlock!" _behind Amu an egg with diamonds glowed.

Amu took a deep breath as the light slowly disappeared. _"Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond" _Her outfit was different from before; she wore a long sleeved white blouse with shades of gold at the collar and at the ends, her skirt reached above her knees it was pure gold in color and her boots were both white and gold, she still had her diamond clip on her hair.

Amu stood in front of Aki, she really didn't want to hurt her.

"Why are you doing this?" Aki asked, disappointed at her very own idol.

"I… I'm sorry" she whispered gently.

_"Wind's Song!" _Aki said as she pointed her blue, G-clef shaped, conducting baton at the X-eggs.

Amu froze right on the spot, she didn't know what to do. _"Amu-chan!" _she heard Ichijou's voice, calling her. She then realized that X-eggs were now heading at Aki's direction and yet she didn't notice it.

_"Hotori-san!" _the Guardians called.

_'Aki!' _Amu's eyes widened in alarm, without thinking twice she rushed to her daughter's side and defended her.

**A:N/ **Sorry for updating late! *bows apologetically* I just got busy with school work and as summer vacation started I decided to pay my sleeping debt, not to mention I had the bad case of writer's block. Once again, SORRY, GOMENASAI.


End file.
